dreyrullfandomcom-20200215-history
Beginner's Guide to Dreyrull
Welcome! So you've just arrived! Welcome! There's nothing a dreywalker - that is, a member of Dreyrull - loves more than a newcomer! Fresh ideas and fresh minds mean exciting new developments in our ever-growing world. So what is this world? What do you see surrounding you? Let's take a walk... Why don't you start by introducing yourself? A single post in the introduction forum is what earns you your first character slot! 'Required Reading' Rules Role Playing Guidelines 'Recommended Reading' Dreyrull: An Introduction by Stryde Welcome to the Realm of Dreyrull : An Outline of All That There Is. 'Characters' Our star attraction in Dreyrull is the higly detailed, illustrated characters that take center stage in your roleplays. It's not a videogame - they don't level, they don't move around, no. What Dreyrull is all about is the creative writing and roleplaying. What makes them amazing is you - your creativity and originality brings them alive in this world with hundreds and hundreds of other characters. You can start by looking at Getting Started with a Character to get an idea of what we're looking for, or the [[Character Creation Guide| character creation guide]] if you want to get really intricate. You can also take a gander through our playable races to see what catches your eye! Then you can submit them for approval in the drey. When you submit a character, it becomes an uncerted'' ''character - a character without a certificate or official art from the site. It's not required of you to obtain the official art, and this is a good road to go if you're not sure if you're sticking around or not, as there are no requirements when you have uncerted characters. Certed characters are official characters on Dreyrull. We have a gallery of certed characters here. They have their own art, and are obtained through an event, either pre-colored or as a custom. There's often characters available in the Den of the Ancients and in other themed events throughout the site, including events for custom characters of your own design, so browse around! Maybe something will catch your eye, or even inspire you. Your first certed character can be obtained after reaching 5 posts in Dreyrull. So why don't you come chat with us in Homeden! Ask some questions! See if this is something you'd really like to commit to. You can obtain more character slots so you can have more characters the more you roleplay and participate - [http://forums.dreyrull.com/topic/7062034/1/ read up on character slots.] However, there is no limit to uncerted characters. You can create those as willy-nilly as you'd like! http://forums.dreyrull.com/topic/7149496/1/ 'Roleplaying' So you have your first character, they're approved, and you're ready to RP! Awesome! You're well on your way to becoming a true, dedicated dreywalker. As a dreywalker, you need to RP at least once every 2 months to keep your characters. NEW 10/06/2013: 'You may now choose to be an art-only member, or an art/writing hybrid member! See the following section on '''Art Activity. ' '''Back to roleplaying. '''Where do you begin? There are so many people and so many RPs going, it's hard to just dive right in. First of all, don't be shy! We're a friendly bunch, and there are often people in '''homeden or the dreychat to talk to, swap character stories with, and plan out RPs. Before you dive right in, however, you're going to want to check out our''' RP Rules and Guidelines, which aren't just the boring rules of conduct - they provide useful information on how to get your RP started and keep it fun, engaging, and long-lasting! '''The World Ready to RP! But aaaaah where are you?! What is this strange place?! Welcome to''' Dreyrull, the world your characters will call home from this moment on. You can read all about its continents and features '''here. There are 5 continents - 4 on land, 1 in the air - a vast sea to explore, and uncharted islands to scavenge to your heart's content.[[:Category:Magic| Magic]] is potent and dangerous and runs through the veins of the aershaa, furrs, and Lekkir of the world. Technology is primitive, experimental in the steam industry of man and beginning to thrive in the windpetal industry of the furrs. Guns are in their early years, and blade weapons of all kinds coat the globe world-wide. Even the aershaa have blades on their tails. 'Plot' So what's happening, then? There are two pages you want to check out. The timeline will tell you what's already happened in the world, while the''' plot' will tell you about the current happenings. The plot is often updated - don't worry, we'll let you know! - when new and exciting things begin to develop within the world. 'Art Activity: Artist Members and Artist/Writer Hybrid Members' We now cater to members who are only in it for the art! An '''Art-Only' M'ember' (we may have a more clever name for this later) must post an illustration of their character once every 2 months, as writers must post in an RP once every 2 months. This can be combined with RP, done in a comic style, or done always as art alone, player's choice! A picture is worth a thousand words, isn't it? Once you reach 10 illustrations, your character is protected forever! By a hybrid member, I mean someone that chooses to do art as their requirement some months, RP other months. Any combination is acceptable. The only thing we disallow is art-only posts in reply to writing-only RPs. Art RPs are entirely allowed, however, where one person draws a picture, and the next person replies with a picture, playing out a story scene-by-scene! 'The Staff' And that's everything! If you have questions or concerns along your journey, don't hesitate to talk to us! The staff are as follows: I am Stryde, '''the '''owner, general manager, and Creative Administrator on Dreyrull. You can come to me for questions about your character ideas, plot concepts, and questions / concerns about the art on Dreyrull. I'm also who you can go to in order to get a new template sponsored and launched on the drey, or to order a full custom. Finally, I'm the one who governs the writing of the world, and can add any missing world-central articles and/or ammendments that you need. Aurrie ''( Currently named John Freeman )'' is our member administrator. He handles comments, concerns, and complaints about the member and staff conduct, as well as taking in suggestions for the drey that people are too shy or hesitant to post publicly. Raer '''is our '''business administrator. She keeps everything in order, from the forums to the colorist schedules, so if you have any questions or concerns about the way things are structured, she is the one to talk to! Likewise, if you're having a problem with one of your orders or the colorist that's working on it, you go to her first. Raer is also our OOC mod, and will be keeping everyone in order in the OOC forums of the drey. She is also our Denmother, and handles the certing (putting-on-certificates) of characters. If your character's information is not correct on your cert, or if something is wrong in the character gallery, she's the one you can talk to. trigirl48 '''is our Gatekeeper (Character Mod), and is both a second person to go to about character concepts and the one who will be approving them for you all. She knows the ins and outs of what a character can and can't do on Dreyrull, and is also an excellent person to go to about plots! '''iHibari Kyoya and Rei-Azalia are our Scouts (RP Mods), monitoring your RP activity as a whole and on a by-character basis, as well as checking RPs for continuity issues and rule-breaking. 'Cinaeth '''and '''GrinningDog '''are our '''Fierce '(Global Mods - the word "fierce" comes from the rank in an aershaa pack that guards the pack as a whole.) They keep an eye from the sky on everything and everyone, making sure everyone is behaving and following the rules, including other staff members. If you see them around, and have a concern with another member, you can talk to them! Category:Roleplaying